Episode 304 (5th January 1988)
Plot Sharon offers to help Simon behind the bar at The Dagmar following Angie's walkout. Barry sulks over how poor his Christmas has been following his father's discovery. Colin tries to help him but he is evasive. Ethel starts saying her goodbyes to the residents as she gets ready to leave and move into sheltered accommodation later in the day. Michelle gets fed up of Lofty and his boring reasonableness, telling him he does not understand the meaning of the word "fun". Lofty visits Simon to try and work out what he needs to do to show Michelle he can have fun. Michelle talks to Mary about how she is hurting Lofty by being with him when she is still in love with Vicki's father. Angie enjoys working behind the bar of The Vic again. Den spots Darren collecting a parcel from a dealer. Gerry arrives at The Dagmar threatening legal action. Willmott-Brown returns from his skiing holiday and is shocked to hear what has happened. Michelle heads to the allotments to see Arthur and fears she is on her own in the situation she is in. Willmott-Brown kicks Sharon out of the upstairs flat at The Dagmar. He then goes to The Vic and confronts Angie over her behaviour. Angie and Den find amusement over the situation. Willmott-Brown then trips over Roly and falls down the stairs, spraining his ankle. Ethel offers to read Donna's palm before she leaves for sheltered accommodation. Lofty has an idea to show Michelle he is fun, but Simon does not think it is a good idea. Willmott-Brown places Simon in charge of the bar at The Dagmar temporarily. Ali tells Sue he has offered Dot a job at the café. Ethel tells Donna that her palm has shown someone who has come into her life recently poses a danger to her. Ian finds Donna and offers to cook her a meal. She rejects his offer and hastily walks away. Darren phones the police to tell them he has information about drugs in the squat in the Square. Lofty dresses up as Superman for Michelle on Turpin Way; she is mortified. Ethel's time comes for her to leave for sheltered accommodation. She cries, telling Ali she will miss the everyday dramas on the Square. Barry tells Colin he is going to become straight to please his father. Michelle tells Lofty she does not love him and thinks they need time apart. She decides to move back home, leaving Lofty devastated. Cast Regular cast *Michelle - Susan Tully *Lofty - Tom Watt *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Lou - Anna Wing *Donna - Matilda Ziegler *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Den - Leslie Grantham *Angie - Anita Dobson *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Chris - Allan O'Keefe (Credited as "Mr Smith") *Mary - Linda Davidson *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Wicksy - Nick Berry *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Darren - Gary McDonald Guest cast *Gerry - Jason Watkins Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *3C Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street *Launderette *Al's Café *The Dagmar - Bar *Turpin Way *Walford Allotments - Allotment and allotment shop Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'So many people to say goodbye to...' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 23,100,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes